Yu Narukami
|image1= |caption1=''Leave it to me! Izanagi!'' |row1=N/A |row2=PlayStation |row3=Johnny Yong Bosch (Yu) Yuri Lowenthal (Yosuke) Erin Fitzgerald (Chie) Amanda Winn Lee (Yukiko) Matthew Mercer (Kanji) Ashly Burch (Rise) Valerie Arem (Naoto) Sam Riegel (Teddie) |row4=Persona |row5=''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' |row6=Video Game }} Yu Narukami is the main protagonist from the Persona 4 series, and would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information SISTER-COMPLEX KINGPIN OF STEEL A young man who moved to the town of Inaba to live with his uncle while his parents were away from home. Little did he know that his destiny would lead him to investigate a series of murders tied to the mysterious Midnight Channel, a window into another world filled with monsters known as Shadows, as he awakened the power of the Persona, Izanagi. Throughout his time in Inaba, Narukami befriended many individuals who awakened their own Persona after facing their true selves: His best friends, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, and Yukiko Amagi, a deliquent known as Kanji Tastumi, the popular idol, Rise Kujikawa, an other-worldly bear named Teddie, and the young detective, Naoto Shirogane. Yu and his friends banded together to solve the mysteries of the Midnight Channel, and brought peace back to the Inaba region. However, his journey has yet to reach its end as another mysterious event rears its head. The Crossover Channel? What lies in store for the Investigative Team this time? Yu Narukami's Legacy Official Media: *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona 4 Golden'' *''Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' *''BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle'' Unofficial/Non-Canon: *''PlayStation All-Stars Round 2'' *''Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X (Cross-Platform Mode only)'' *''Super Smash Bros. Next (Cross-Platform Mode only)'' *''Persona X Arena Breakthrough'' Story Role TBA... Rivals Name: Kat & Dusty, Sora Reason: VS Kat: '''While Yu travels through the Crossover Channel, he enounters creatures known as Nevi, which he believes to be a new type of Shadow. After clearing away as many Nevi as he can, he runs into Kat, who comes face-to-face with her own Shadow, who taunts her for living in the spotlight as a superhero, claiming that she cared more for her own popularity than the protection of Hekseville. Before Yu can warn her about the dangers of Shadows, she rejects what Shadow Kat tells her and it transforms into a large, panther-like creature. Rise tells Yu that Kat's Shadow feels different from the others they've faced before, as Kat has some sort of power that isn't tied to Persona. With no other choice, Yu and the Investigative Team side with Kat and Dusty to help them defeat her Shadow... '''VS Sora: TBA Connection: Kat: ' Both characters hail from Japanese games that involve a type of mystery tied to strange monsters and host alternate worlds or planes of reality. ''Persona 4 focuses on the Midnight Channel, a world within a TV inhabited by creatures known as Shadows, while Gravity Rush involves the creatures known as Nevi, and hosts several planes that Kat can travel to. Additionally, both characters meet somewhat divine characters in their journey, as Yu meets Igor in the Velvet Room and must battle the goddess Izanami, while Kat meets the mysterious Gade, a man with the ability to travel between realities and claims to be the creator of the world. Additionally, both are known for their animated art styles, as Persona uses anime cutscenes and character portraits in its story, while Gravity Rush makes use of similar portraits and comic book/manga-styled story transition phases. Both characters also receive their powers from some type of companion, as Yu's powers stem from his Persona, Izanagi, and Kat's gravity abilities are granted by her cat, Dusty. Additionally, both Persona 4 Golden and Gravity Rush are notable PlayStation Vita titles, which are somewhat opposites of each other. While Persona 4 Golden is a Vita remake of a PlayStation 2 title, Gravity Rush is a Vita original that began production as a PlayStation 3 title, and was later remade for the PlayStation 4. Likewise, Gravity Rush 2 and Persona 4: Dancing All Night feature similar cel-shading in their graphical designs. 'Sora: '''Both characters hail from RPG series that are primarily associated with PlayStation, and both of their home franchises are associated with larger franchises, with ''Persona ''being part of the ''Shin Megami Tensei franchise, and Kingdom Hearts containing characters from Final Fantasy and several Disney ''properties. Both Yu and Sora wield two-handed bladed weapons which they hold in a similar manner, as Yu's idle stance in ''Persona 4 is similar to that of Sora's. Additionally, both characters travel to different worlds and face off against dark creatures, with Yu facing Shadows and Sora facing the Heartless. Characters in both series also must face themselves in some form, as most of Yu's friends face their Shadows, the dark sides of their personalities that reveal their true, hidden personalities, and Sora has faced his own Heartless, as well as Riku, who battles his own inner darkness. Also, both Yu and Sora gain power from their friends, as Social Links in Persona 4 play a key role in enhancing the abilities of a character's Persona, and Sora's true power comes from his determination to protect his friends. Both characters also made their debut on the PlayStation 2. Current Status: TBA... Moveset In addition to calling out his Persona, Izanagi, Yu's friends will also appear to perform attacks with him. The character that appears during his Super Smash will change depending on the taunt he performs, while his special moves are character-specific. Though his moveset doesn't change, he is available in two variations: Normal and Shadow-Type. When playing as his Shadow type, his friends also appear as their respective Shadows. Normal Combos *'Neutral: '''Yu punches foward with his left hand and performs a three-hit combo with his katana. When running, Izanagi appears and slices forward with his blade. *'Forward/Backward: 'Yu kicks forward and performs an upward slash with his katana, proceeding to slice downward at the end of his combo. When running, Izanagi appears and runs his blade along the ground before striking upward with it. *'Upward: 'Yu strikes upward with his katana and jumps, kicking the opponent while in the air. Izanagi will then appear and perform a downward slash with his weapon. *'Downward: 'Yu crouches and performs an upward slash with his katana, as Izanagi jumps upward to perform a downward stab with his weapon. Smash Attacks *'Side - Swift Strike: Yu and Izanagi slide forward, performing a sweep attack. *'Up - Big Gamble:' Yu performs an uppercut with his lightning-charged katana. *'Down - Zio:' Izanagi performs Zio, striking opponents with a small lightning strike. Special Moves When Yu charges his attacks, his friends will appear and perform special moves in his place. *'Neutral - Ziodyne:' Izanagi appears and performs a charged lightning attack, electrocuting opponents. This attack may inflict Shock on opponents, slowing their movement. **'Yosuke & Teddie - Junes Finish:' Yosuke appears and performs a spinning kunai attack as Teddie calls his Persona to launch a small missile at the opponents, causing decent knockback if it connects. *'Back/Forward - Lightning Flash:' Yu charges his katana with lightning and dashes forward, performing a stab attack with decent knockback. **'Kanji & Naoto - Tatsumi-Shirogane Shot: '''Kanji rushes in on his bike and slams it into the ground, knocking opponents away as Naoto shoots them with a barrage of bullets. *'Upward - Thunder God Dance: Yu charges lightning in his katana and knocks the opponents upward. Izanagi then appears and knocks them to the ground. Yu can then lead into a combo. **'''Chie - Galactic Punt: Chie appears and kicks the opponents skyward. *'Downward - Risette's Blessing/Shadow Frenzy: '''In Yu's Normal variation, Rise and Himiko appear, boosting Yu's attack and damage resistance for a brief period of time. If playing as Shadow Yu, this move instead activates his Shadow Frenzy, which boosts his attack at the cost of decreasing his knockback resistance. **'Yukiko - Mediarama:' Yukiko appears and heals Yu's damage. If playing in team matches, this move also heals Yu's teammates. Supers *'Social Link Finish/All-Out Attack:' Yu's Super Smash changes depending on the character who appeared by his side during his taunt.. **'Yosuke - Brave Blade:' Yosuke appears and calls Jiraiya to hold opponents in the air with Garudyne, finishing them off with Brave Blade. **'Chie & Yukiko - Twin Dragons:' Chie and Yukiko appear and perform Twin Dragons. **'Kanji - The Man Series: Brofist:' Kanji appears and rushes the opponents alongside his Persona, and the two perform a charged fist bump, releasing a surge of electricity. **'Teddie - Kamui Kablooey:' Teddie appears and traps the opponents inside of his Persona, causing it to explode, inflicting damage. **'Naoto - Judge of Hell:' Naoto rushes the opponents and disappears as a cross-hair appears. With the cross-hair on the screen, players can aim at the opponents and press the attack button. Naoto will then fire a charged shot at the opponents in the line of fire, inflicting damage. **'Rise - All-Out Attack:' Rise appears to cheer on Yu as all of his friends appear to rush at opponents, performing an All-Out Attack. *'Myriad Truths:' All of Yu's friends appears by his side as Izanagi transforms into Izanagi-no-Okami, and charges a large attack, throwing it at the opponents, instantly KO'ing them. Taunts Unlike most characters, Yu actually has a total of six taunts, as each taunt has two variations, used to change Yu's Super Smash. *'Welcome to Junes:' Yu gives a welcome greeting as Yosuke appears by his side, saying "Welcome to Junes!". This changes Yu's Super Smash to Brave Blade. **'That's My Sensei:' Teddie appears to give his support to Yu, saying "Knock 'em all out for me, Sensei!". This changes Yu's Super Smash to Kamui Kablooey. *'King's Game:' Chie and Yukiko appear alongside Yu, give him a hug, and blush as they push him forward, saying "Give it all you got, Yu-kun!". This changes Yu's Super Smash to Twin Dragons **'Idol's Support:' Rise Kujikawa appears and cheers him on, saying "Senpai, do your best out there!". This changes Yu's Super Smash to All-Out Attack. *'Brofist:' Kanji appears and fist bumps Yu, saying "Don't you lose out there, dammit!". This changes Yu's Super Smash to The Man Series: Brofist. **'Detective Prince:' Naoto appears alongside Yu as the two strike a pose. This changes Yu's Super Smash to Judge of Hell. Animations *'Character Intro (Normal):' Yu emerges from the Junes TV alongside Izanagi, draws his katana, and prepares for battle. *'Chararter Intro (Shadow): A stack of TVs bearing Shadow Yu's face on-screen appears as a dark aura surrounds them, and Shadow Yu emerges from them, prepared for battle. *'Victory Screen (Normal): '''Yu performs his victory dance from ''Persona 4, alongside Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko. *'Victory Screen (Shadow): '''Shadow Yu laughs maniacally after performing his victory animation from ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. *'Losing Screen (Normal): '''Yu transforms into his Shadow self. *'Losing Screen (Shadow): Shadow Yu transforms into Izanagi and disappears. *'Idle Animation: '''Yu stands crouched, holding his katana to the side while swaying up and down, similar to his idle animation from ''Persona 4. Costumes As with some other characters, Yu has a selection of costumes that change into entirely different costumes when his colors change. All of his friends change outfits when he does, wearing the same type of outfit he wears. *'Yasogami High Uniform: '''Yu's default costume is that of his winter Yasogami High uniform **'Summer Yaso Uniform:' Yu's summer uniform he wears at Yasogami High. **'Midwinter Yaso Uniform:' Yu's midwinter uniform he wears at Yasogami High **'Yasogami Jersey:' The outfit Yu wears in his gym classes. **'LB Festival Outfit:' The clothes Yu wears in ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night. *'Casual Clothes: '''Yu's everyday clothes he wears when he first arrives in Inaba. **'Summer Clothes:' Yu's everyday outfit he wears during the summer. **'Midwinter Clothes:' Yu's everyday outfit he wears during the winter. **'Summer Vacation:' The outfits Yu and his friends wear in the epilogue of ''Persona 4 Golden. **'Nighttime:' The outfit Yu wears every time he watches the Midnight Channel. **'Junes Apron:' The apron Yu wears when working at Junes or the Daycare. Yosuke and Teddie also wear their aprons. **'Summer Vacation:' The clothes that Yu and his friends wear in the true ending epilogue of Persona 4 Golden. **'Hardbroiled Outfit:' Yu dressed up as his uncle Dojima, with Naoto wearing a detective costume. The rest of his friends wear police outfits. *'Dress-Up: '''Yu's various costumes he wears throughout the series. **'Halloween Outfit:' Yu dressed as a vampire, Yosuke as a werewolf, Chie as a pumpkin, Yukiko as a witch, Kanji as Frankenstein's monster, Rise wears a devilish dress, Teddie as a pumpkin, and Naoto as a cat. **'Christmas Outfit:' Yu, Chie, Yukiko, and Rise wearing Santa costumes. Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, and Naoto wear reindeer costumes. **'Hit the Beach:' Yu and his friends wearing their swimsuits. **'Festival Garb:' Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, and Naoto wearing festival Jinbei. Chie, Rise, and Yukiko wear yukata. **'Featherman Set:' Yu and his friends dressed as the characters from the in-game sentai series, ''Neo Featherman. **'Culture Festival:' Yu, Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie dress in drag, Chie, Rise, and Yukiko wear kimono, and Naoto doesn't wear her hat. **'Deep Blue Clothes:' Yu and his friends wearing blue suits, similar to the ones worn by people in the Velvet Room. *'Graphical Style:' Exclusive to the console versions of The Crossover Game, Yu's graphical style can be applied to all of his costumes, and affects his friends' appearances as well. In the handheld versions of the game, Yu has a set graphical style that can't be changed. **'Dancing All Night:' Yu's default graphical style is set to that of his appearance in Persona 4: Dancing All Night, which applies cel-shading to 3D character models. He only appears in this graphical style in the console versions of the game. **'Persona 4:' Yu's semi-chibi graphical design he uses in Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden. This is the only graphical design he uses in the Vita version of the game. **'P-1 Climax:' Yu's detailed 2D animated sprite from Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. This is his only graphical style in the PSP version of the game. The DS and 3DS versions use a redesigned Yu sprite that takes inspiration from this design. **'Glasses:' While not actually a graphical style itself, Yu can toggle whether or not he and his friends wear glasses with their costumes, in all available graphical styles. Gallery Yu Narukami render.png|Yu's original artwork Yu Bio.png|Yu's Biography page All Out Attack.png|The screen that appears when activating Yu's All-Out Attack Super Smash Persona Cast.png|Yu with the other protagonists in Persona X Arena Yu Sprite.png Yu Posed.png|Yu's Yasogami outfit render in Dancing All Night Persona Tag 2.png Yasogami.jpg Category:PlayStation Characters Category:PlayStation Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighters Category:Handheld Characters Category:Persona Category:Atlus Characters Category:Licensed Category:The Crossover Game